


This is a straight spaceship

by Bussy



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Crack, Food Kink, Food Sex, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bussy/pseuds/Bussy
Summary: The guy that drives the irken ship has an important question.





	This is a straight spaceship

"Why do we go in a straight line? And no turns?" The driver of the ship asks.

Silence. 

"Why not just turn?" The driver asks. 

Purple and Red look at each other. 

"What are we some kind of bisexual? You think we just can turn or go all out of course and not be straight? You think we aren't straight?" Red yells. 

Purple sighs, "yea? You think two dudes two feet apart aren't straight?" 

"Uh. I don't judge sir?"

"Like we are both tallest. We can get hot chicks but they aren't tall so what's the point?" Red says as he brings Purple close to him. "Uhhhh okay?" Driver says. 

"You think I care what you think?" Red says as he leans in and gives Purple a French kiss passionately with their irken tongues. "Keep going straight now!" 

Driver is still confused and has learned nothing. "Y-yes my tallests..." 

Red and Purple are fucking and kissing and doing food play and Purple puts a doughnut on his dick.  
Red used his long irken tongue to suck it clean off. 

“Keep driving straight!” they both yell.  
“This is far from straight you know?” he says. 

They both hand wave the situation because they both were too busy feeding each other and fucking raw in front of everyone. 

“behold our display of straightness.”

They kiss in front of everyone. 

The irken crew cheers loudly.

[Incoming call]  
< from invader zim 

“should I answer it sir?” some irken asks and many irken are jerking their weird penises to their sex display that is totally straight. 

The tallests both answer, “yes. I want him to see.” 

Zim pulls up on screen and sees the fuck fest. 

Zim screams and hangs up. 

The driver had learned nothing from his question at all. 

"I regret asking, ugh."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't explain.
> 
> No hate to any sexuality of course. I am one as well.


End file.
